


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, M/M, Youtuber AU, not rlly enemies but u kno, soonyoung is in a bad mood, wonwoo is just well he is wonwoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Soonyoung is having a no good, lousy, awful day. And it doesn't help that the attractive stranger sitting next to him on the train smells strongly of fish, for some strange reason.





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> well this is just a ditty! basically denna and i had some Feelings about wonu maybe becoming a vlogger (please god please let it happen please) and this happened. love soonwooisms!  
> find me on twitter @vorekwan

Soonyoung was having a remarkably bad day. 

If he was anyone else, more specifically if he was anything like his best friend, Seungkwan, he’d probably be crying on the train home. He would be calling everyone in his life to tell them he just had the worst day  _ ever,  _ he’d beg them to come over and coddle him until the feeling of absolute discontent was washed away from him and he was able to fall asleep, ready to start over again. Sometimes he wished he could be more like Seungkwan, because instead of doing anything that might actually help, he was quietly fuming. 

It all started that morning, he ran out of coffee which, admittedly, was completely his fault. Vernon had given up caffeine to become more “centered”, and as much as Soonyoung wanted someone else to blame, he was the only one at fault. He really needed to start making grocery lists before going shopping.

He decided to make the most of a shitty situation, because if there was anything he was excellent at, it was doing just that. So, he took himself to his favorite breakfast spot, only to find they somehow ran out of pancake batter. He was still shocked, honestly, what kind of 24 hour diner ran out of pancake batter? He ended up eating dry toast with shitty grape jelly and half a mug of coffee that tasted like dirt. 

Even still, he kept pressing through his day, his stomach a bit rumbly from his unsubstantial breakfast and his eyes still droopy from sleep. He wanted more than anything to just go home and curl into a ball, and he was starting to think that that might have been the best course of action. But no, Soonyoung just  _ had _ to be the generally optimistic type, so he took his happy ass to school, which just so happened to be a thirty minute train ride away, which wasn’t that bad in most cases. 

It was bad, however, when you finally arrived to your class after having to run because you thought you’d be late, only to realize your inept professor canceled last minute, giving you absolutely no reason to be there. 

At this point, he was more than frustrated, but still didn’t want to let a day go to waste just because some things weren’t working out. That would mean admitting defeat, and he was not about to let whatever God had it out for him that day win. He had decided to dance off some of the tension, he had always found solace in the dance studio of his university, and being a student teacher there certainly had its perks. Perks like being able to come in and dance whenever he was having an exceptionally shitty day. 

Imagine the absolute dismay he had in his heart when he arrived to the studio, only to find it closed for the rest of the day for “maintenance”. Whatever that meant. 

So that lead him back to the train station, back on the thirty minute ride to his neighborhood, his blood still boiling under his skin. 

It didn’t help that it was hotter than all hell outside, and it  _ really _ didn’t help that the strong scent of fish was wafting around him, making him nauseous. He sighed in annoyance, looking around the cart to try and figure out who the culprit was. 

He didn’t usually get angry about these things, there was always a reason to everything, and if someone just happened to work in a fish yard and was coming home, the scent of the sea still clinging to their skin, that was completely understandable. He knew he had no right to complain, but after the day he had he wanted nothing more than to chew out a completely innocent bystander. 

There were only two other people in his cart, considering it was 10AM and most people were either at work or school, the rush hour for lunch yet to start. He glared at them both carefully, trying to figure out who was more likely of ruining his day further. 

He first looked at the elderly woman sitting five rows and three seats away from him, looking absolutely exhausted but definitely like the type who would still try to make him lunch even as she was about to fall off her feet. He sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to tell her off, and let his eyes drift to the other stranger sitting just across the row from him. 

He was young, probably around the same age as Soonyoung himself, his hair was a little messy, as if he’d just woken up, and his wrinkled t-shirt and sweatpants seemed to lead to the same conclusion. He had a backpack sitting on his lap, his long, thin arms wrapped around it protectively as he leaned his head on top of it, his closed eyes framed with thin wired glasses. 

Soonyoung was immediately angry with himself, more so than he was with this fishy stranger, because  _ of course _ he had to find him attractive. He cursed himself for being gay in the worst circumstances, and shook all the butterflies out of his stomach so he could hold a steady glare at the stranger’s face. 

Apparently he had eyes that could bare into people’s souls, because the stranger’s own (very pretty, he might add) eyes flew open, his brows furrowing at Soonyoung’s intense gaze. Soonyoung just gave him a satisfied smile, flicking his head down quickly to look at his phone, preparing the elaborate speech he was about to give the stranger. He wasn’t really sure exactly what he was going to say, but he knew it would be good once it flew out of his mouth. 

The train finally came to a stop, and the stranger stood up, looking a lot taller than he appeared to be when he was sitting. Soonyoung blinked away the way his stomach flipped, clearing his throat as he followed the stranger on to the platform. The voice in the back of his mind was constantly reminding him that following a man much taller and probably stronger than him, just to yell in his face about smelling like fish, was a pretty bad idea, but the much louder voice in the front of his head was yelling, _ “who the fuck cares! I’m pissed!” _

He didn’t, however, take into consideration how fast the other man’s long legs could carry him out of the terminal and into the street, nearly leaving Soonyoung in his dust without a chance to confront him. Soonyoung, ever the persevering, just jogged behind him, keeping enough distance to not be caught, but ready to pounce once they were alone. 

The stranger didn’t stray very far, lucky for Soonyoung who was already exhausted from a simple jog across the street. He followed him down an alley, suddenly realizing how truly creepy it was of him to be following someone he didn’t even know, just to yell at them for smelling like fish. He stopped in his tracks, completely ready to turn around and just head home, but the stirring from the stranger a few feet ahead of him stopped his plans. 

He plopped his backpack on the floor, settling down with his long legs outstretched, back towards Soonyoung’s confused face. He hastily opened his backpack, pulling out a brown paper bag and setting it beside him, followed by a small camera. He hummed as he opened the bag, pulling out a whole trout. Soonyoung nearly screamed, truly confused and a little horrified by the scene that was unfolding before him. Why had this boy gotten on a thirty minute train ride just to come sit in an alleyway with what seemed to be the cheapest cut of fish at the market? 

He knew he should’ve left then, but curiosity always got the better of him, and now he really had to know what this guy was all about. So he stood there frozen, his eyes unblinking. 

He figured only a couple things could happen in this situation. A, the guy was just really hungry and was about to start chomping down on some raw fish, or B, he was about to perform some weird sex act with the raw fish in the alleyway. Either way, Soonyoung’s stomach churned in disgust. 

What followed wasn’t either of those things, thank God. 

Suddenly, there were at least five cat surrounding the long boy, climbing over his legs towards the fish he was still tearing apart in his hands. He giggled to himself, whispering to the cats to be patient. He even had names for all of them, pushing them off his lap gently as they mewled loudly for food. Soonyoung was absolutely appalled, and even more so, he was smitten. Of course, the stranger he was willing to take his anger out on just once had to be some weird saint straight of out a romance anime. He huffed to himself, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

Apparently, Mr. Perfect also had excellent hearing, because he turned around quickly at the sound of Soonyoung’s sigh, giving him a confused look that bordered on fear. 

“Are you following me?” he asked, his voice much deeper at full volume than Soonyoung expected.

Soonyoung flushed, unsure of what to say, part of him wanted to just turn around and run, but now he was interested. Once again, another gay inconvenience on his end. 

“Ah,” he laughed nervously, “I guess so?” 

The stranger cocked his head, obviously unsure of what to do next as he sat on the floor, cats covering his lap as they finished off the fish and started to lick at his fingers. 

“I wanted to yell at you,” Soonyoung continued, “for smelling like fish.”

The stranger gaped at him, looking like he was stuck between laughing out loud and giving Soonyoung a piece of his mind, “do you always follow strangers around to yell at them? Or am I a special case?” 

“You’re special,” Soonyoung blushed, shaking his head, “I mean, today is special. I just had an awful day and wanted to yell at somebody.”

He seemed to consider this for a second, narrowing his eyes at Soonyoung and if Soonyoung ever thought he had eyes that could burn through skin, he was deeply wrong, because he could physically feel the glare being shot at him deep in his bones. 

“Okay, go ahead then,” the stranger finally sighed, standing up and stepping towards Soonyoung, “yell at me.” 

Soonyoung laughed, assuming he was joking, but by the expression that painted the other’s face, he knew he was being completely serious. 

“Well,” Soonyoung cleared his throat, raising his voice, “I just had a shitty day, you know? Nothing was going right, and then I get on the train home, I’m already sweaty because it’s hotter than balls out here, and oh what’s this? The whole cabin smells like fucking fish.” 

The stranger smiled at him, nodding his head and urging him to continue.

“And then, I realized you’re really fucking hot, which just pisses me off even more. Like what’s up with that? I can’t even be mad at a complete stranger without being attracted to them? But I follow you here anyways, and what do you do? You feed some fucking stray cats. What the fuck is up with that, by the way? Because it’s really fucking cute and completely infuriating at the moment,” Soonyoung took a deep breath, his face red with embarrassment, “sorry.” 

The stranger’s smile widened, causing his nose to scrunch up in a way that made him want to yell again, “feel better?” 

Soonyoung nodded, turning his gaze to the floor, “yeah, thanks. I’d still like to know what the fuck you’re doing though.” 

“I come visit my grandmother once a week, and I always stop by to feed them when I do,” he motioned towards the cats who were still circling his bag, “I have a YouTube channel, my subscribers look forward to seeing them in my vlogs every Wednesday.” 

“God that’s cute,” Soonyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, “look, I’m sorry again, I should leave you to your cat filming or whatever.” 

“No,” he said quickly, “ I mean, you can stay. Cats are really calming, that’s why I come and visit them,” he hesitated, now it was  _ his _ turn to blush, “you just seem like you had a really hard day.” 

Soonyoung smiled at him, his heart beating a little quicker than he’d like to admit, but what was he supposed to do when a cute boy who befriended stray cats was asking him to sit in an alley with him? 

“Okay, but first you gotta tell me your name, I don’t hang out in dark alleyways with strangers,” Soonyoung lied, because he’d probably do it whether he knew the guy’s name or not.

“Wonwoo, my name is Wonwoo.” 


End file.
